Timothy Chubbles
Timothy Chubbles was the killer of delivery truck driver Manny Sanchez in Crystal Death (Case #42 of Pacific Bay). Profile Timothy is a 35-year-old border control officer for Pacific Bay with short brown hair and blue eyes. He is seen wearing a border control uniform, a bandana around his neck and has burn marks on the side of his face. It is known that Timothy drinks tequila, speaks Spanish and watches soccer. Events of Criminal Case Timothy was first brought into the investigation when the player found he was the border control officer who let the victim over the border. When first interrogated, he did not recognize the victim's name, but then he remembered him when it was mentioned he drove a Tacos Niños truck. He mentioned how the victim always said hi whenever he passed over the border, but he hardly knew him. When the team returned to investigate border control, they found a bottle of tequila that came from the victim. Further investigation revealed that the bottle was for Tim, so the team went to talk to him again. They brought up how the illegal immigrant report they found alongside the tequila bottle to which Tim responded by explaining how he got to know the victim and not to be judgemental of outsiders. He explained that the victim came by to bring him tequila and teach him Spanish, saying that considering how lonely it got in the booth, Manny's kindness was a refreshing change of pace. When it was brought up that Manny was a drug maker, Timothy replied that he had no idea and pleaded with Frank and the player not to get him fired. Timothy was found guilty of first-degree manslaughter after evidence incriminated him as the one performing the hit. Frank hated the revelation of a border patrol officer breaking the law simply by beheading Manny in the meth lab with a machete. Manny defended himself by burning Timothy with his chemicals although the killer succeeded in performing the hit. Timothy was fed up with Manny lying to border patrol officials that he was a citizen, but as a border patrol officer, he had to give Manny the benefit of a doubt although he grew up being taught not to trust outsiders for a reason. Manny stole chemicals from Colonel Spangler's military to manufacture meth in Rhine Canyon, so Timothy beheaded the drug dealer, stuck his head into a spit, and wrote a warning to foreigners to stay away from Pacific Bay, but Frank felt that it was an act of racism by killing a foreigner. Timothy believed that he was doing serious police work, but the law is above everybody, including Timothy, so Frank and the player shipped Timothy to court. In court, Judge Dante told Timothy not to speak unless he gave the defendant permission to speak, but at the same time demanded Timothy to state his case in murder. All Timothy wanted to do was to protect Pacific Bay from the likes of Manny, but criminals were to be arrested and tried in the court of law instead of being beheaded like the murder Frank and the player found. Timothy defended his decision by stating that the liar deserved to die, but Judge Dante made things clear that murder is not something to be proud of, which explains why Timothy was given a 30-years jail sentence, not to mention that he was removed from his job as a border patrol officer. Trivia *In Timothy's mugshot, his uniform is dark green instead of beige. Case appearances *Crystal Death (Case #42 of Pacific Bay) Gallery TimothyBehindBarsPB.png|Timothy, sentenced to 30 years in jail for beheading Manny Sanchez and removed from Border Patrol duty for improper conduct dealing with drug dealers. timothymugshot.jpg Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Characters Category:Suspects Category:Killers